Irrevocably
by Velvetyy
Summary: And at that moment, none of them knew that the ball of fate had already started rolling. A story with lots of different pairings, RyomaxOC , YukimuraxOC, NiouxOC, SanadaxOC, AtobexOC, FujixOC, EijixOC, MaruixOC.
1. we are so NOT fated

**Irrevocably**

**Chapter 1: we are so NOT fated **

"Anata! Stop hovering over those hideous magazines and help me out" Rinko Takeuchi sighed shaking her head in dismay.

Her husband, Echizen Nanjiro was no doubt one of the best guys out there – with his legendary samurai title and invincible tennis skills, he was insanely famous around the world.

Well, if it weren't for his perverted, lascivious attitude he would be quite the perfect man.

Not.

"Hey! These are my precious little darlings okay" her husband, Echizen Nanjiro grunted, his eyes still glued on to those voluptuous bodies on the magazine.

"Right, they worth so much more than me" Rinko retorted with a snort, rolling her eyes. "Jealous now?" Nanjiro replied, taunting her wife with a smirk.

Rinko Takeuchi scowled in response, "If I'm jealous, I doubt that thick muttonhead of yours would still be in – "

"Oi Rinko! Don't you think this girl look awfully familiar?"

His wife, Rinko Takeuchi rolled her eyes as she settled beside him rather displeased at how her sentence was cut off mid-way, "I bet she does, considering the enormous amount of porn magazines you read – " and her sentence was cut off upon the sight of the lady.

Seconds ticked past before realization dawned on them. "AH! I REMEBRED" both of them exclaimed at the exact same timing, with eyes wide open.

And up on the headlines wrote: _The 9 Goddess of St Margaret_

xxx

_Because things changes, everyone changes, and so did you _

xxx

_Lying on that thread of uncertainty, who could she turn to, who would run to her rescue, where can she escape to, because to her she had lost that place called home_

_xxx_

"Hey, it has been a long time since I last saw you. So finally decided to grace us with your magnificent presence? " the bartender called out, smirking.

"Well" she laughed, "seems like you've missed this lovable soul here"

"Well, I definitely missed the generous tips you gave me"

"Remind me to never spare you tips again" she mocked rolled her eyes.

"Now now, you certainly can't do that to your charming friend can't you?" he joked, handing her a glass of grape wine.

"Right, a friend that cares more about tips"

"Oh come on, I was joking. I mean look at you, definitely I care more about you than the tips" he smirked, his eyes glinting with a hint of playfulness.

She arches an eyebrow up, as he effortlessly scanned her up and down, lingering for a tad bit too long.

A guy who cares more about your body compared to tips

Yup, definitely the best friend ever

She rolled her eyes, "Men", with a scowl

"All for you my lady" Adam laughed

Minutes past, as the lady sat there chatting to the bartender Adam and enjoying her wine while. Her eyes bored into the surrounding studying everyone.

Loud, thumping music blasted through the stereo. People of all sizes and age sprawled all over the dance floor shaking and grinding their bodies against one another, all sweaty and hot. Girls wore skimpy clothes that cling so tightly onto their bodies she was pretty they might get suffocate to death any single minute while as guys wore clothes that screamed expensive all over, clearly dressed to impress girls. At corners it was best to close your eyes unless you wanted to taint them with the scene of couples grinding and humping each other openly. Lust was definitely in the air

And there she was, the gorgeous lady drinking her cocktail silently with many pairs of leeching eyes staring at her like if she was a meal for them to devour.

Finishing her last sip of cocktail, she bid farewell to Adam who grunted and complained about how fast she was leaving.

She was about to turn and leave this area for good when a flock of strawberry blonde hair greeted her sight and a pair of arms trapped her within a tight bear hug.

Okay she can definitely feel her internal organs being squashed like pancakes.

"Oh mi gosh! It has been such a loooong time since I last saw you! What made our dear goddess stop visiting this lowly place?" the blonde girl exclaimed, her lana black closed toe suedette wedges making a good contribution to the height difference which made their height difference now close to a good oh 1cm.

The lady chuckled in response with a casual shrug, "Hey to you too Catherine. I was just busy with – stuff"

"Care to elaborate about your – stuff than?" Catherine asked, arching a brow up.

Oh crap

She needed a distraction right this instant

"How about another time instead? Oh and I love your shoes and your outfit!" she giggled.

Oh congratulations

Now she definitely sound like those airhead blondies with such squeaky and high-pitch voices she couldn't stand.

Of course, having that short attention lifespan Catherine had she was immediately hyped up at her own fashion getting praised. "Stunning aren't they? They cost me quite a bomb, but hey I regret nothing!" she exclaimed joyfully, turning a few rounds showing off her outfit perfectly.

"Uhm yeah, they are uhm – gorgeous" she replied, trying not to show any sign of disinterest.

"Anyway enough of me! We have something way better right on hands right now" Catherine giggled, her marine blue eyes sparkling with a hint of – wickedness and playfulness.

"Well care to enlighten me what that is?" she replied, with an uplift of an eyebrow.

Anything that Catherine has in mind right now, is bound to give her endless trouble.

"Oh silly, don't worry, nothing about drugs or smoking or whatsoever -, instead it's about this major hottie! I swear he's literally on fire!" Catherine squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"A newbie?"

"Hmm, not quite, he has been hanging around this club for quite a few months, just that you didn't grant us with your magnificent presence you see. He's quite an expert player himself, so no worries about breaking his heart!" she winked playfully.

"Well than, so where's that guy on fire?"

"Impatient now aren't you?" Catherine gave a high-pitched giggle gesturing towards a corner in the club, "guy on fire is right there"

With only a twinge of interest, the girl turned towards the direction and immediately regrets her own actions.

Why you ask? Because this guy was breathtaking

Now she finally gets why Catherine was all hyped up and sparkling cause of him.

Devilishly handsome chiseled facial features, charming appearance, tall, broad-shoulders and wonderful well-built body, he gave the word handsome a whole new feeling. His gorgeous, radiant unique silver-blue hair flowed down like silk paired up with a gorgeous pair of bright turbulent turquoise. It drew her in inexorably, relentlessly. Before she noticed, she was drowning in his beautiful depths. She was mesmerized, hypnotized, like a spell she couldn't break through.

As if on cue, the guy turns his attention away from the girls flinging themselves onto him, and looked right towards their direction. Turbulent turquoise clashes with cerulean blue.

Whether it was fate or coincidence nobody knew, but it so happened that both of them smirked devilishly at each other at the exact same timing.

At the sidelines stood the poor Catherine totally ignored by the two of them, she turned her head from one to another like follow the tennis ball in the court. "Hello? Are you still on this Earth living and breathing? Or did he just literally killed you with his eyes?"

"Alive and breathing, no worries. And you know what? I think I just found something very interesting" she smirked, her eyes gleaming with a hint of wickedness. And before Catherine could even response to her, she was nowhere in sight, strolling towards her prey like a lion trapping a tiny mouse.

Catherine blinked at the spot she was there a millisecond ago before shaking her head with a amused smile, "Wish you luck than"

She strolled with her head held up high, each step with pride and fluid grace. Like an excellent actress in dramas, she bumped onto a bartender in mid-way, successfully spilling red wine all over the hot guy who had caught her interest. She apologized to the bartender sweetly before turning towards the silver-headed guy.

"Heavens! Oh I'm so sorry about this, it was just a slipped of my hand, I swear it was just an accident!" she apologized, pulling off a look of pure guilt, good enough to earn her the best actress award. The girls dressed in skimpy dresses that barely covered anything that were all over the silver-headed lad rolled her eyes at her and others glared at her furiously.

"Hey no worries, sweetheart. It's just red wine" he purred teasingly into her ears, freeing himself from all the tight grasps of the ladies all around him.

"Sheesh, it's just a small stain! Stop hovering all over him already, he's _mine_" one of the ladies growled angrily. "Scram off you whore!" another girl added on, eyeing her in disgust.

"How irony. Look at yourself, before commenting on others will you. I am sure that dress of yours will drop off with just a small tug" she snorted out, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Cover up more will you, I can see all your fats bulging out already" she smirked triumphantly; she could almost see the steams coming out of their ears. They looked like an oversize hot kettle about to explode any minute.

"Feisty, piyo"

"Now let's get you cleaned up shall we? I'm an expert at this" she winked, dragging the silver-haired guy out of the gasps of the ladies.

"Y-You bitch! I will get my revenge one day!" screamed the girl as the two of them waltz away and disappeared out of sight.

xxx

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in us_

"So, care to tell me your real purpose of bringing me up here?" the silver-headed playboy purred. A low, deep voice greeted her ears, showing off well his maturity and manliness.

"Doubting me huh? I just wanted to make sure that it doesn't leave a stain, nothing more, nothing less" she smirked back, but there was a glint in her eyes that told him that it wasn't that simple.

"Really now"

"Yeah really" she chirped sweetly

They shared a moment of silence before the corners of their lips twitched up simultaneously. He inched closer to her closing the gap between them, pinning her against the wall. "By the way it was a good show you put up there, it was feisty, piyo"

"Why thank you, silver head guy" she smirked back, wrapping her arms around him.

Just like that the two of them stared into each other's eyes intensively before they got caught up in an intensive lip-locking heated kiss. He shoves his tongue mercilessly abusing hers. She clutched onto his shirt tightly feeling that any minute she might just melt into a puddle of water. Hell, this guy was an excellent kisser.

"Say what's your name?" he asks, as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neckline and gazing deeply into her gorgeous pair of cerulean blue eyes. "You go first" a ragged voice escaped from her mouth, still caught up by him nibbling on her neck. "_Niou Masaharu_ at your service, puri" he replied in a deep husky voice, proceeding to taking her breath away with his kisses.

"I'm – _Miyazaki Yui_"

_And at that moment, none of them knew that the ball of fate had already started rolling._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so hi people! First things first, more reviews = faster update sooooo DO LEAVE A REVIEW :D ! **


	2. you will never have Father's Day EVER

**Irrevocably**

**Chapter 2: I need a real rose, not you Shishido**

"Holy freaking mama moo moo cows"

"I'm in dead shit. I bet she's gonna like slaughter me, skin me alive, peel me up like a living flower one by one, feed me to the sharks, let me run over a subway train, castrate me - "

"She's not going to castrate you"

"Oh boy, yes she will. She will hold that knife with that sadist, creepy smile of hers while she inch closer to me, than she – "

"Sadist yes, but no she's not going to castrate you silly!"

"Oh you don't know her true personality alright. She's – "

"Castration is for males you moron"

"…"

"Oh really?"

"I guess so"

"…"

"So now, stop rambling nonsense and pick up your pace before we really get our butts kicked"

"Hey! I'm not rambling nonsense" she scowled

Meet Yuzuriha Haruka, a volcano located in Japan.

Okay, just joking

Meet Yuzuriha Haruka, a fellow 3rd year student studying in one of the prestigious academy. Her long gorgeous midnight blue flowed down beautifully, a few inches below from her shoulders. With her pair of lovely, large pair of baby blue eyes that sparkled with a spark of innocence and dainty beauty it was needless to say that she was indeed a beauty.

Well, the only thing that did her adorable appearance injustice was her horrible temper that sent her exploding like a volcano whenever she was pissed off.

And precisely that is why she was called a raging volcano by her fellow, "sweet" teammates.

"Says the one who was rambling nonsensically about how she was getting castrate" her friend mocked with a playful grin plastered on her face

Well let's just say if she hadn't been Haruka's best friend, she might have been strangled to death by now

Considering the gigantic and endless amount of insults she received from her

Meet Sanada Sayuri, the oh-so-beloved best friend of Yuzuriha Haruka. Luxuriant, glossy, sleek raven black shoulder-length hair flowed down, draping over her shoulders with a well-trimmed side-swept bangs. Her almond-shaped eyes were beautiful - they were a unique and radiant shade of amber that glowed with a spark of mischief and playfulness.

"I swear one day I'm will hang you upside down naked outside a guy's school"

"I know I have a perfect body but you don't have to do that you know - " Sayuri retorted back, laughing

Haruka rolled her eyes with a growl, "Tell me again why on earth are you my best friend"

"That's because you lubbbbb me"

"I definitely do not lubbb you – OPPS"

And with a grace of an elephant, Haruka slipped and so _coincidentally_ kicked a tin of red paint sending it flying into the air –

Haruka and Sayuri could only gape in awe at the beautiful sight of luxurious, gorgeous red roses descending in the air when the bunch of roses was knocked out of the pitiful victim's hand by ahem Haruka's monstrous strength

And well let's just say the rest of the story isn't that _pleasant _

Considering that there was this guy cladded in white and blue-gray tennis jacket with a cap dripping with red paint and roses all over him

_Well, at least their tennis jacket doesn't looks that bad with the red paint and roses_

_I guess_

"Whoops, my bad" Haruka apologized sheepishly, with a goofy grin looking down to match a murderous scowl.

"I was in a hurry and - I wasn't looking at the road and you know stuff"

"In a hurry you say..." the guy growled, anger visibly written all over his face, "Look girl you came banging into me like a freaking bull and that's all you can say?"

Haruka gasped, "Bull?!"

And yup, that was how bull got added into her long list of hideous nicknames

"Yes bull. And why on earth do you freaking sound like a girl? Are you gay or something?"

Oh great, just great

_Mental note to self: Kill Sayuri a thousand times for making me dress up as a boy _

On the sidelines, Sayuri chuckled rather enjoying this uhm – fascinating show.

"Call me bull and gay again – and I will make sure you have no father's day in the rest of your life"

"Hou? Challenging me now, you shortie guy. I doubt you can even strike a good kick with that skinny limp of yours"

"I'm not short you cap boy! And well since you don't believe me why I don't I show you how I can make you have no father's day" Haruka smirked, pulling off a perfect devil smile as she raised her leg with perfect posture ready to strike when -

She got pulled, well honestly more like forcefully dragged like a carpet away.

"What. On. Fucking. Earth. Are. You. Doing?!" Haruka exploded, trying to get away from Sayuri's grasp and flinging her legs up and down. But it is indeed hard to get away from someone with monstrous strength, her taekwondo black belt wasn't there just for show afterall.

Sayuri sighed, seems like nobody could even control Haruka when she's in her well… 'volcano mood'

"Release me this instant before I hand you over to Yui!" Haruka growled, glaring daggers at her

"Speaking of the devil, I think you've forgotten something very important"

"…Your point is?"

" "

She emphasized on every single alphabet, enjoying every second how Haruka's face changed from confusion to deep in thinking to shock and finally to a horror stricken expression as though if her doom's day was decided.

"ASDDKJLSKLDSJDSJELIEOW OH MY HOLY MAMA WE ARE FREAKING LATE. RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" she yelled, sprinting in top speed.

Her dooms day was definitely set.

xxx

"As organized in the three domain system, prokaryotes include archaeans and bacteria. Eukaryotes include animals, plants, fungi and protists. Typically, eukaryotic cells are more complex and much larger than prokaryotic cells. Prokaryotic cells are - "

"5 more minutes to go and they are in deep shit"

"The first division, meiosis I, separates homologous chromosomes. Meiosis II, separates sister chromatids"

"Kaori"

"Meiosis I consists of four phases: prophase I, metaphase I, anaphase I and telpohase I. Prophase I typically – "

"Kaori! Get your friggin head out of your book"

"Metaphase I, the tetrads are all arranged at the metaphase plate - "

"Kurosawa Kaori…"

"Okay okay, my head is perfectly out of the book now" the said girl sighed with an exasperated roll of her eyes, slamming her book shut

"So spit it out princess, why are you being so touché today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" she grinned devilishly, arching an eyebrow up

And that was none other than Kurosawa Kaori, well known for her cold and ice princess image. She had a petite and tiny frame that made her seemingly look like an adorable French doll on display. Nicely layered long hair cascade down her shoulders. She had bright candy floss pink hair with darker pink at the bottom, combed neatly into two ponytails with a red ribbon at the ends.

Crimson red eyes shone brightly under the rays of the sunlight, earning a good handful of attention. After all, it wasn't easy to spot someone with such bright red crimson eyes. Like window frames, her soft criss cross eyelashes lined around her eyes accompanying perfectly with her well-shaped, chiseled facial features, high cheekbones and cupid bow's lips. In short, she was stunning.

"Just missed my daily dose of your _attitude_"

"Awww that's so sweet of you. And FYI, don't think I miss out the fact that you were late for a good oh 5 minutes"

"As much as a _sweet little princess_ you are, you are never late for tennis practice"

"And you complain about me being touché, aren't you all rainbows and unicorns"

"Well – ouch!"

"Cut if off you two, how old are you guys? 3?" another voice snapped, landing a hit on both their heads which Yui dodged gracefully and Kaori who was a tad bit slower ended up getting hit

"Tsk tsk, you just don't get it don't you Nanami. That's just how we bond" Yui lifted her shoulders with a devil may care attitude.

Meet Uemura Nanami, the capable and trusted treasurer of the group and also the group's data specialist. Gorgeous, silky platinum silver hair flowed loosely down, draping over her shoulders. Part of her hair was plaided into a waterfall braids that gave her a touch of elegance, grace and classiness. Her hair looked as soft as silk. Accompanied with her unique, exquisite, stunning platinum hair was a pair of deep, bright violet eyes.

"_Right" _

Kaori shrugged nonchalantly and resume back to burying herself within her thick biology book

"Name the ligands that bind to the nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptor (nAChR)"

Yui lifted an eyebrow up, "and is that suppose to be hard? Easy, curare and nicotine"

Kaori rolled her eyes once again but nonetheless smiled, "Cocky"

"Substances that bind to a site on the intracellular surface of a spanning protein in the plasma-membrane?"

"Parathyroid Hormone (PTH)"

"In which processes in muscle is ATP directly required?"

"Net flux of potassium ions from extracellular space to intracellular space and net flux of calcium ions from the cytosol into the sarcoplasmic reticulum"

"Senpai, are they even speaking our language?" a hoarse and exhausted voice whispered, her voice was kept to the minimum deciding that she definitely did not want to interrupt her senior's uhm… debate

"Unfortunately and sadly yes"

"You're joking right" she gasped in dismay

"Nope" answered Nanami with a cheeky grin, "and in fact you will have to learn that in your senior year"

And with that, curtsey in the honor of Nanami, earned a good oh gasp and a fainting sound

Okay, I'm just kidding

"Well, seems like I will have to withdraw from school this instant"

Nanami laughed, "and I guess the next time I see you, you will be clad in light blue cleaners outfit and carrying a mop ready to strike anyone who pours water on the floor you just wiped"

"Sounds like a perfect job for me, just think of the cool Jackie Chan actions I can pull off while chasing off brats" she chuckled along

Meet Ryuzaki Aoi, the most clumsy, dense and innocent girl among the girls team and the only one who had a huge phobia for boys. In the others opinion she didn't have the material to be competing in the looks department with the other regulars but she held an innocent, adorable, lovely and sweet aura that naturally attracted others to her.

She had fiery red hair tied into two high ponytails accompanied by a huge pair of adorable bright magenta eyes that sparkled beautifully under the rays of sunlight. In simple words, she was an adorable and lovely little girl who held an innermost sparkle of innocence.

"Stop scaring off poor Aoi here" Yui smirked, resting her arms on Aoi shoulder who tensed visibly at her senior's action but relaxed a few seconds later

"Look who's talking" Nanami retorted

Yui mock pouted, "Hey I am a perfectly adorable – BAM!"

The others could only stare with indicial stunned and horrorstricken expressions on their faces as the tennis bag slid down Yui's face leaving a visible red mark there

Well, at least there was one thing that was perfectly clear to them, and that was whoever that threw that bag was most likely going to end up in the emergency room right this instant

"Hold on a second"

Kaori bend down, retrieving the bag up. Her face scrunched in thoughts as she analyzed the bag "This bag definitely looks familiar…"

And just at that very moment, a tag named "Yuzuriha Haruka" caught all their attention

_Coincidentally, _the said girl went sprinting towards the tennis court at lighting speed with an exhausted Sayuri trailing not far behind

"HA! Look I told you my throw would definitely reach the tennis court, now pay up! My shoulders are aching because of that heavy tennis bag" Haruka exclaimed, flexing her shoulders up and down

Uh oh seems like she was totally oblivious of the current very dark, eerie and murderous aura a particular blue-headed girl was leaking out

Seems like even her teammates were clever enough to back away and inch away from the girl that was about to commit bloody murder any minute

Pretty much everyone else was smart enough to back away expect one ignorant little girl still celebrating over her homerun throw

Sayuri's eyes widened a fraction and she gestured towards the direction of Yui, "Before you go celebrating about that monstrous throw of yours I suggest you that you look ahead of you"

Haruka blinked in confusion, "Ahead? What – oh bloody hell, you guys scared me there!"

"What?"

"Is there anything on my face? Because you guys are staring at me like if you have never seen a girl before"

"And what's with that red mark on your face Yu? 3 cheers for that someone who actually score a hit with Yui!" she cheered doing a silly cheer dance

Awkward silence

"Okay cut the crap now guys. You guys are seriously scaring me, did someone get pregnant or something?" she smirked

"Hey isn't that my tennis bag lying in front of you? Don't tell me your red mark was caused by that, oh who am I lying that's impossible ha ha ha ha"

And when another dead silence answered her, panic started to kick in. "Opps I can't be right, can I?"

"Well actually your dead correct and I urge you to run for your life right this instant now" Nanami answered, a hint of amusement could be sense from her voice

Oh

Crap

"…Fucking hell. Why am I always so accurate when it comes to these stuff and never accurate when it comes to exam's answer" she muttered, "well since I'm your adorable little friend… you will forgive me this once right?" she plead, pulling off a look that could melt even hearts made out of stone

But than, Yui's heart has always been made out of crystal hard diamond so…

"Haruka…"

"100 laps NOW!"

xxx

_I should be over all the butterflies _

xxx

Locks of chestnut brown hair danced in the air.

"Hey it's been awhile seen I last visited. Sorry I was busy with tennis practice, it's not that easy to lead a group of barbaric monkeys you know" she mused, a smile lingering on her lips

"Just to soothe your worried mind, everything has been peaceful and well here so don't worry. Oh and for that arrogant brat, he's doing fine and in fact doing very well leading his team to the tournaments"

She smiled – a smile that portrayed sorrow. She kneeled down and places a bunch of gorgeous flowers. Her fingers traced over the smooth stone surface and the cravings of his name, clearly the workers here have taken good care of it.

She grinned charmingly as she started to pour out about the recent happenings, pushing back the knots she felt within her stomach. As irony as it seems, this was one of the few places that she could actually let down her guard and just enjoy the calm and relaxing atmosphere without any worry.

After lingering for a short while, she picked up her stuff and bid good-bye to the cemetery. Her fingers once again traced over the picture etched onto the stone surface and she smiled. With another longing look she finally smile and stride out of the cemetery.

She was strong and tough; she wasn't going to let anyone pull her down

It might be fate, it might be a mere coincidence but after an hour after she left in stride in a handsome man. His posture, actions and clothes were a total give away that he was no ordinary man.

Silver-gray hair framed sharp and chiseled facial features, a tear-mole below his right eye, and breath-taking pair of onyx eyes. This guy was definitely a huge heartthrob well if you exclude the fact that he seemed way too cocky and arrogant for his own good.

"I can't believe ore-sama is actually doing this" he drawls in an exasperated manner, "but ore-sama has always been a man of his words and I owe you quite a favor so I just dropped by"

"Here, your favorite flowers" he continued, bending down and that was when he noticed another bunch of new flowers. "Hou, seems like someone have been here before I did"

And up on the stone surface etched the name: _Kiryuu Kazuya_

xxx


End file.
